Pedir perdon y ser perdonado
by alwaysuntilthend
Summary: SEVMIONE / ONE-SHOT / Después de la guerra todo el mundo ha cambiado y Severus Snape gracias a Hermione Granger descubre lo importante que es el perdón y que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.


**TITULO: **Pedir perdon y ser perdón y ser perdonado.

**AUTOR: **Alwaysuntilthend

**SUMMARY: **SEVMIONE/ ONE-SHOT/ Después de la guerra todo el mundo ha cambiado y Severus Snape gracias a Hermione Granger descubre lo importante que es el perdón y que todo el merece una segunda oportunidad.

**RATING: **K+

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todo lo reconocible de la saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**NOTA:** Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, así que pido disculpas por adelantado por los posibles errores. Espero que lo disfruten. :)

**PERDIR PERDÓN Y SER PERDONADO**

Hacia meses que el mundo mágico había vuelto a su relativa normalidad. Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort. La guerra había dejado importantes huellas tanto en las personas como en los lugares. Hogwarts había sido reconstruido con la ayuda de muchos magos, ahora se alzaba imponente como siempre. La gente se había vuelto más expresiva, dada la cantidad de muertes que la guerra se cobró, la gente no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos por que habían comprendido que no podemos dejar pasar las oportunidades ya que nunca sabremos que pasará mañana.

Todo el mundo había cambiado.

En las frías mazmorras del castillo sentado en su escritorio aguardando a que entrasen los alumnos de séptimo curso, se encontraba Severus Snape. Quedaban escasa semanas para finalizar el curso. Dentro de poco la primavera se marcharía para dar paso al verano y con la marcha de la primavera también se marcharía ella.

Durante todo el curso el temible profesor no había hecho más que fijarse en una joven, de intensos ojos melados y alborotado pelo castaño.

Había podido percibir que ya no era una cría, mentalmente había realizado el salto a la madurez hacia ya unos años pero después de la guerra su cuerpo hizo el cambio definitivo al cuerpo de una mujer. Y eso traía de cabeza a Severus. Era la mujer perfecta tenia un gran intelecto, era amable y dulce incluso con la gente que no lo merecía. Su lealtad era envidiable. Era precisa, metódica y especialmente correcta en todo lo que hacia. Contando también lo hermosa que era.

De repente el alboroto de sus alumnos el otro lado de la puerta del aula lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con paso decidido se acerco a la puerta y la abrió permitiendo el paso de la clase.

**-Página 358, realizarán la poción dos. Tienen dos horas y no quiero oír a nadie.-** Todos empezaron a trabajar silenciosamente. Cuando pasó una hora empezó a pasear entre las mesas revisando los calderos un a uno.

**-Señorita Granger, la raíz de jengibre se corta en dirección contraria. Por fin hay algo que la "insufrible sabelotodo" no sabe hacer.-** Dijo para acto seguido morderse la lengua, odiaba tratarla así.

Hermione Jean Granger se encontraba en su habitación, no había bajado a desayunar. Miró su horario y justo en una hora empezaría su jornada con doble de pociones.

Aún recordaba la alegría que sintió en su interior al conocer la verdadera historia de Severus Snape y más aún cuando fue informada de que al parecer no había muero en la casa de los gritos. Ella y sus dos amigos lo visitaron una vez en San Mungo. Le agradecieron todo lo que desde las sombras había realizado para mantenerlos a salvo. Y también valoraron mucho su arriesgada función como espía. Le aseguraron que sus memorias estaban a salvo con ellos. Harry declaró en su defensa ante el Wizengamot y fue librado de Azkaban, se le concedió la Orden de Merlin Primera Clase, como al resto de el trío dorado y Minerva la actual directora de Hogwarts le ofreció de nuevo el puesto de profesor de pociones.

Durante todo el curso Hermione había desarrollado sentimientos hacia su profesor, al principio fue agradecimiento que se convirtió en adoración y más tarde pasó a convertirse en un tremendo enamoramiento. La guerra la había fortalecido sentimentalmente y más después de su experiencia con Ron, con quien había comenzado una relación pero que terminó tres meses después cuando descubrió que Ron la había estado engañando con Lavender a parte de muchas otras mujeres. Ahora Hermione era más distante y no mostraba sus sentimientos, nada de lo que le pudiesen decir le afectaba, nada excepto las hirientes palabras de su profesor, Cada vez que el repetía lo sabelotodo que era o cualquier de sus defectos ella sentía una punzada en el pecho y recordaba que jamás seria algo más que la "Insufrible Sabelotodo" para el. El simplemente la odiaba.

Despejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se dirigió a su clase de pociones. Al llegar se sentó junto con Harry y comenzó a trabajar en la poción que el profesor les había indicado, pasó toda la hora concentrada en su poción evitando mirar a Snape. Cuando el se colocó tras ella para evaluar su poción se tenso ligeramente.

**-Señorita Granger, la raíz de jengibre se corta en dirección contraria. Por fin hay algo que la "insufrible sabelotodo" no sabe hacer.-** En ese momento volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho y notó como el profesor se retiraba de detrás de ella bajó la cabeza intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, aún que una furtiva lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta precipitarse al vació estrellándose contra la mesa.

Justo en ese momento Severus estaba enfrente de Harry revisando su poción cuando miró a Hermione y pudo percibir como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla hasta caer en su mesa y como ella borró todo rastro de la lágrima con su manga del uniforme. Entonces sintió un vacío en el pecho, se sentía despreciable. Merecía la peor de las torturas por haber hecho llorar a esa hermosa mujer. La siguiente hora pasó con Hermione cabizbaja y con un profesor observándola con un dolor en el pecho y maldiciéndose internamente. Tenia que disculparse con ella aún que eso implicase perder su papel de temible profesor. Ya había herido y alejado de el a la persona que había amado una vez. Ahora no lo volvería a hacer. Si fuese necesario incluso suplicaría por su perdón.

Al final de la clase todos los alumnos se dirijan a la mesa del profesor a dejar sus muestras. Cuando Hermione llegó a la mesa cabizbaja, sin mirar a su profesor, dejo la muestra en la mes y cuando se disponía a dar a vuelta para marcharse lo escuchó.

**-Señorita Granger, quédese un momento, quiero hablar con usted.**

**-Si señor.-** Dijo sin levantar la vista.

Cuando todos los alumnos habían abandonado el aula Snape le habló. Indicó a Hermione que se sentase en una silla.

**-Granger.-** Dijo colocando la mano en su mentón para alzarle la cara. Pudo apreciar como sus ojos estaban vidriosos, demostraban tristeza y miedo. **-Oh, no, no, no, por favor no me tengas miedo.** -Se arrodilló pasa estar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos. Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.- **No me tengas miedo, por favor, ya me siento suficientemente mal. Lamento mucho hablarte así, lamento mucho haberte dicho todo lo que te he dicho durante estos años. No soy capaz ya de fingir más odio hacia ti por que cada vez que veo los efectos que mis insultos tienen sobre ti me siento despreciable. Quizás no me quieres perdonar, y tienes motivos para no hacerlo. Aún no mereciendo tu perdón, sinceramente te pido mil disculpas.**

Hermione en ese momento se sentía feliz, Severus Snape se estaba disculpando y claro que merecía su perdón, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad y más el después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y sus amigos. Si pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su profesor quien por unos segundos se quedó totalmente paralizado pero inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo, deleitándose en el dulce aroma de su alumna y colocando sus manos en la delicada cintura.

-**Entonces, ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?- **Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**-Si-** Dijo Hermione sonriendo. Mientras se volvían a abrazar. Snape sintió que ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Solo había pedido perdón dos veces en su vida, la primera vez con Lilly, después del incidente de su insulto le había suplicado pero ella nunca acepto sus disculpas. Pero ahora Hermione después de siete años de insultos y desprecios le había perdonado y ahora lo estaba abrazando. Snape se sentía protegido por los brazos de ella, desde que murió su madre que no sentía un abrazo con tanto amor.

Entonces sin darse cuanta se encontraban de pie y besándose tiernamente. Snape se separó de Hermione y pudo verla sonrojada, y con los labios rojos por el beso. Pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Entonces Hermione al ver el brillo en los ojos de Severus se decidió a aprovechar la oportunidad por que jamás se sabe lo que puede suceder mañana.

**-Severus.- **Él se estremeció al escuchar su nombre viniendo de ella. -**Cuando te vi en la casa de los gritos, creí que no podría seguir adelante, no sabía por que pero te necesitaba en mi vida, y durante este curso he comprendido por que te necesitaba y te necesito. Severus, yo te amo.**- El hombre sonrió, esa noche en la casa de los gritos que se libró de la muerte,la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad y ahora estaba cobrando todo lo que la vida le había privado anteriormente.

**-Merlin! Hermione, no hay palabras en el mundo que me hagan más feliz en este momento. Yo también te amo. Te amo muchísimo.**- Dijo el, escuchó a Hermione reírse y fue como música para sus oídos, y notó como ella se colocaba de puntillas con los brazos aún rodeando su cuello y le besaba. Inmediatamente comenzó a corresponder al beso. La alzó en sus brazos aún besándola y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones de él para desmostarse cuánto se amaban.

Meses más tarde, para las vacaciones de navidad ambos se encontraban en la casa que habían comprado para los dos. Era bastante grande, tenia una habitación principal con un baño enorme y con un vestidor también enorme. También contaba con una habitación doble más con su propio baño y dos habitaciones individuales con un baño compartido. En el piso de abajo se encontraba una cocina también grande, una sala de estar con una chimenea de mármol blanco a juego con los demás muebles de la sala. Un comedor con una mesa con capacidad para veinte personas y una enorme biblioteca donde ambos habían colocado su infinita colección de libros. En el sótano habían habilitado un laboratorio para Severus donde también trabajaba Hermione quien al acabar su educación en Hogwarts decidió hacer la carrera mágica de pociones con un excelente tutor, Severus Snape. No asistía a la universidad vivía y estudiaba en Hogwarts con el y también le ayudaba a impartir las clases así aprendía y le remplazaría cuando el ocupase el puesto de director ya que Minerva Mcgonagall estaba ansiosa por poder retirarse y disfrutar de la vida tranquila que encontró de vacaciones en la costa de Cataluña.

Ese año celebraban una cena de navidad, los invitados ya habían llegado, en la mesa del comedor se encontraban, Harry y Ginny Potter, toda la familia Weasley exceptuando a Ron ya que su mujer Lavender, no quería asistir. Mcgonagall, Lupin, Thonks, Kingsley, Y Draco Malfoy ya que había entablado una buena amistad con Hermione. Cuando la cena hubo terminado Severus golpeó levemente su copa con la cuchara haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan hacia el y guardasen silencio. Se pudo de pie, se giro y miró a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

**-Hermione, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, tu me enseñaste lo que es amar y ser amado, también me enseñaste lo importante que es pedir perdón y más importante aún saber perdonar. Contigo he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida, y por eso...**-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba- **Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.**- Saco una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo la abrió frente a Hermione quien estaba tapándose la boca y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dijo. -**Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?**

-**¡Siiiiii! Si, si, si, si, si.**- Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos besándolo. Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones a la pareja.

Más tarde esa misma noche cuando todos los invitados ya se habían marchado Severus y Hermione se encontraban en la cama con la respiración entrecortada intentando normalizarla después del intenso orgasmo. Hermione estaba recostada de lado con Severus abrazándola por detrás, entonces se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. El le dedico una cálida sonrisa llena de amor.

**-Severus yo también tengo algo que decirte, hoy he ido a San Mungo.**

**-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien cariño?**- Dijo Severus asustado y nervioso.

**-Si, si tranquilo**- Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla con amor.- **Severus, estoy embarazada.-** Cogió la mano de el y la colocó sobre el aún plano vientre de ella. Severus abrió los ojos todo lo posible y la acercó a el cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola.

**-Hermione, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

Un año y medio más tarde el matrimonio Snape se encontraba en una de las habitaciones individuales de su casa. Hermione estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña Nadia Jean Snape.

**-Cogela**- Dijo, pero Severus la miró inseguro. Ella le indicó como cogerla y se la entrego. Severus se balanceaba lentamente mirando a su hermosa hija que tenia unos ojos marrón miel como los de su madre y un lacio pelo negro.

**-Doy gracias a Merlin que haya heredado tu nariz y no la mía.-** Dijo mientras con el dedo incide daba un toquecito a la pequeña y respingona nariz de su pequeña- **Hola mi princesita, soy papá**.- Le dijo mientras ella intentaba agarrar con su manita el dedo indice de el. Cuando sintió que estaba dormida la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cuna y la cubrió con una manta. Colocaron los hechizos de seguridad y de alarma en la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Severus envolvió a Hermione en sus brazos acariciando su abdomen mientras bajaban a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y Hermione colocó su cabeza en el regazo dejando que el le acariciase el cabello.

**-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. **Dijo mirando a su preciosa mujer.

**-Y yo la mujer más afortunada por tenerte a mi lado.**

**-Te quiero mi amor.**-Dijo el inclinándose para besarla. Definitivamente la vida le sonreía y le brindaba su segunda oportunidad tal y como lo había hecho Hermione perdonándolo en aquella aula.

Ahora Severus Snape era realmente feliz.

**FIN.**

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Dejad vuestras opiniones :D


End file.
